This invention relates to a drag device for a spinning reel in which the drag force is adjusted by operating a finger lever.
In a conventional drag device of this type, the rotor is braked by pulling on a lever which is pivotally mounted on the reel support leg. Accordingly, in order to turn the handle in the forward direction to retrieve or rewind the fishing line, it is necessary to release the lever to thereby allow the rotor to turn. This requires that the handle and the brake lever be operated in association with each other by both of the user's hands, which is considerably troublesome and difficult to coordinate.